A New World
by EndlessWonderland
Summary: Ever since I was a little girl, I was always intrigued by Pandora. I wanted to go there. I wanted to be one of the Na'vi. Noes my chance... Tsu'tey x OC. Rated M for later chapters xD
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar Story xD oh yay! I've been wanting to write this for quite awhile now.**

**And I finally got around to it :3**

**I seriously FUCKING love this movie so much. I can literally watch it so many times and not be bored at all!**

**I DEMAND A SEQUEL! Lawl xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. James Cameron does .n. **

**Summary: **_Ever since I was a little girl, I was always intrigued by Pandora. I wanted to go there. I wanted to be one of the Na'vi. Noes my chance... Tsu'tey x OC._

* * *

**新世界**

**Shin sekai**

**_"A New World"_**

Ever since I was a little girl, I was different. Not necessarily a bad different or even a good different.

I was... An unique different.

My reasons as to why I was an unique different. I was always intrigued and fascinated by things that wouldn't normally excite a child like me. I was fascinated by planets and the life on them.

My world, was called Earth and it was my perfect sanctuary. But when I was only a small child, at the age of six. I opened my eyes for the first time and saw what my world really was like. My world was crumbling, the people changing and everything was crashing.

When I was 4 I remember seeing green grass. But now a few years later, each time I looked out my window, all I saw was dry and dead grass.

The life on them was also changing. The people where becoming more violent. Places where starting to become more cramped and crowded. It wasn't that bad those first years, but when I was 8 years of age, everything started becoming worse.

My third grade classroom was beyond packed, the hallways of school crowded with kids of all ages pushing and shoving, trying to make it to their next lecture without being late.

We learned mostly about the economy and the stocks and money now each time we entered a class. Our math was becoming more difficult. Our English was advancing. We were forced to learn other languages we had never heard of. Our books and supplies where old, or broken and missing.

Everything was falling apart. Rotting like a dying tree, those of which I'd seen a few times in books my mother made sure I read.

When I entered the fifth grade, my mom decided to pull me out of school and teach me herself. She was a psychologist and she knew about the flora and fauna of different planets that had been discovered with the advancement of technology over time.

She taught me about a planet called Pandora. She said it was a wonderful place, there where native inhabitants called the Na'vi who lived there. She told me about all the exotic animals and the wild and humongous plants that where there.

She said humans did live there. She said they where researching and trying to find a way for more of us to join them.

That was when I first learned about my aunt. Her name was Grace Augustine, and according to my mother she was a hot-headed red head. They where 7 years apart in age and the last time my mother saw her sister, she was 15 and pregnant with me.

She said I took after her fiery personality and I had the same attitude and boldness she did. I always laughed at that.

When I turned 11. Disaster struck. It was the day after my birthday and me and my mother where outside, as usual. We were enjoying our walk, eating the processed food that the farms now made and talking about Pandora and the flowers and creatures there, when we saw something bright.

Naturally, we went to it, our natural curiosity getting the best of us. It was a fire and the item burning was a car. People where surrounding it, seeming entranced by the heat. My mother had no choice but to walk us past. The moment she did, one of the tires popped as the car released a terribly loud ear-piercing squealing noise as the air was drained from the now melting, rubber tire.

I lost my sense of hearing that day. The loud popping catching us by surprise, damaging my eardrums and ringing my mothers as well. But, due t her being much older than me, she wasn't as affected. I couldn't hear out of my left ear and my right was about a fourth gone.

I suddenly became more fearful for mine and my mothers life then I had ever been before.

* * *

On the eve of the new year, we received a package in the mail. I had been fighting off an illness for awhile now, and the house we lived in was unnaturally quiet and dull, since I wasn't pestering my mother or being obnoxiously loud.

When my mother opened it, she saw that there was a new book from Aunt Grace, as well as a note from her.

It read,_ "Hello dear baby sister and her child, _

_I have a proposition for you. We need more avatar drivers here on Pandora and from the last letter I received from you. You said you daughter was very intrigued by the world. So here's what I thought. I prepared an avatar body for her and it will take some time before it fully matures. It already looks like her, well from the picture you sent me. Thanks for the blood sample by the way. I needed that..." _

This I looked quizzically up at my mother. She shrugged and told me she had taken it when I was asleep. She wanted it to be a surprise.

_"...I already paid for her fees to get here, and her departure will be the day she turns 13. So I can't wait to meet you. See you in a couple of weeks and happy birthday kiddo."_

I was beyond excited after that.

I was going to live on Pandora. When I questioned my mother as to why she was allowing me to go, she said it would be anew start on a brand new world. Away from all the destruction and chaos ours was currently plunging itself in.

I promised her I'd send her letters when I left, heck I had two years to prepare.

A few weeks later, my illness was still around but it was starting to go away. As was my sight in my left eye. I guess, fighting off a sickness with no medicine has its prices.

My eye became cloudy and it contrasted differently from the royal blue of them. The left eye practically clouded over until it was white, making my eyes an odd color.

I couldn't believe my luck. I was nearly deaf and I was blind in one eye. But I didn't care about my new disability.

I was still to excited about going to Pandora.

* * *

Those two years passed like there was no tomorrow. In the final week of preparation for my departure, it suddenly became very stressful and emotional.

I had adapted fully to using one eye when I read, wrote and did my daily things. Also, I became used to not being able to hear as well as I used too. When the final day approached, my mother was in tears the whole day it seemed.

They would come and pick me up at noon. So I had about three more hours with her before I left her, probably forever. She had sang me happy birthday for the last time early this morning, when I woke. I cried when she did. She said shed give me my present later, before I left.

We reminisced the entire time. Looking over old photos, old videos, old clothes and recalling memories. We looked at a family portrait we has taken when I was a newborn. I saw my father and I touched his face from where it was on the frame.

He died when I was very young, so I didn't remember him hardly. My mom said he was a very gifted and intelligent man. She said I got his hair from him. He had black hair with a white streak on the side, as a birthmark. I was grateful enough to inherit the uniqueness of the birthmark. So my bangs where a stark white, the rest of my hair a raven back.

Reality seemed to hit when there was a loud knock on the front door. I looked at the clock.

12:00 .

Time for me to leave.

I looked at my mother who handed my large bag over to the man in a black suit. He in turn handed it to another man, who was dressed in an army uniform.

My mom held her arms open and I ran into them, squeezing her tightly, breathing in her scent. She pulled me away and kissed my cheeks, her eyes streaming fresh tears.

She handed me a box and told me to open it when I was gone.

I said I would as she pulled me in for another hug. She wished me luck and kissed my forehead, nose, ears, eyes, lips, and cheeks as she cried even more. I told her I loved her and I would never forget her as I left out the front door, the two men towering over my small frame.

I was helped into the high car and when I looked back, out the window I saw her watching. When the car began driving away I saw her fall to her knees and she sobbed as I left. I gave a wave, I'm sure she didn't see before turning back in the seat.

I opened the little box and saw there was a leather necklace inside. I picked it out and looked at the pendant. It was a locket and when I opened it, a picture of our family showed. My dad was even there, he was on the other side of the locket. My mother and I where on the right side, it was a more recent picture.

I chewed on my lip as I clipped it around my neck, the end of the pendant coming to rest at the top of my chest. I held it to myself as I was driven to the base. Where my journey would begin.

* * *

When we got to the base, I was again helped down and someone carried my bag for me, since it was nearly half my weight and a few times smaller than me.

I was dressed into travel clothing, a simple pair of black sweats and a gray t-shirt. They took me and a bunch of other men to the loading dock. I looked around at the others and saw I was the youngest, smallest and only female.

I saw a man who was in a wheelchair. I hesitantly made my way over. I stood behind him, and didn't talk. My shyness suddenly overcoming me. He peeked back and took a look at me.

"Hello." He said, his voice had a sort of English accent, but it was pretty hidden.

"Hi..." I said shyly, looking down.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He said politely. His voice warm and inviting. I had to lean in slightly to hear all of what he said. I was able to make out it, after piecing the sentence together.

"I had a name. But my mother told me to change it, since I was going someplace new. My name was Violet Burgess." I said giving a smile, looking at him with my two different colored eyes. I took a step forward coming to stand next to his wheelchair.

"Jake Sulley at your service." He said extending a hand. I smiled and took his much larger hand into my smaller one.

"Ja-ke... Sulley?" I said frowning slightly. I was hardly able to hear him since he said it kind of low.

"Yeup." He said nodding, "Didn't you hear?" He frowned.

I was able to hear him that time since he said it a bit louder, "I did, but not that well. When I was younger, I lost the hearing in my left ear and 3/4's of it in my right. I also can't see out of my left eye, which is why I have my face turned towards you." I explained lightly as we where told to move onto the ship. He wheeled next to me, the sounds all becoming muffled as people began talking.

"Oh. I can't walk, I broke my spine and paralyzed myself from the waist down." He said speaking above the noise so I could hear. I gave a nod, before someone put my bag in a space beneath a bed.

"Hop in kiddo." A woman said, holding a hand out to me. I a bed it and she helped me clamber in. When I was settled she laid me down and strapped me in.

I looked at Jake and gave a smile, "See you when I wake up." I flashed a smile as the lady slid me into my space.

Just relax and sleep. Think of it as an extended nap. I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes as the door was locked into place.

My new world and my new life where about to begin.

* * *

**Prologue. Complete.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**She can hear sometimes when it's quiet, but if to many people are talking or there's a lot of noise, she can't hear at all. also se can speak Na'vi since her mother made sure she knew how to when she met Grace for the first time. So yeah.**

**Her new name is going to be Keyta (Key-Tah) And she isn't going to have a last name. Because I said so (;**

**Lawl. **

**-IcePrincess❤**


	2. Chapter 2

**First OFFICIAL Chapter xD **

**Yay *waves flag and throws confetti***

**It's basically going to be mostly canon, except for something's I make up ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. James Cameron does .n. **

**Summary: **_Ever since I was a little girl, I was always intrigued by Pandora. I wanted to go there. I wanted to be one of the Na'vi. Noes my chance... Tsu'tey x OC._

* * *

**最初のミーティング**

**Saisho no mītingu**

**_"First Meetings"_**

In the state you where put in, you didn't dream. My body was asleep, but my mind was very much awake and I was aware of the dead silence I was so accustomed too. I couldn't open my eyes yet, because the numbing serum I was given for the time of my travels, was still in play and it made my body lifeless and still; Like I was dead.

_~Is it almost time yet?~ _I thought, my eyelids beginning to twitch. I had a strange feeling we were landing, since the atmosphere in the hold, suddenly dropped and I realized we had been hit with gravity. My low hearing was able to pick up a faint grinding noise, and I finally opened my eyes. The lids where still numb and heavy, but they where open. I blinked and let my eyes adjust to the low lighting, as I became re-accustomed to having one usable eye.

I felt my fingers twitch and my feet gave off little kicks, from where they where strapped down. My body felt all tingly, since it was barely starting to wake up after a long period of being asleep. I stretched my back, by bending it upwards against the restraints feeling it pop and I laid back down, giving a sigh in content at finally being able to use and feel my body again.

_~How long was I out?~ _I thought, twisting my hands and feeling the bones in them pop. I did the same with my feet and sighed in content. I felt the bed rumble and shake, as the door at the top of the space opened, and bright light flooded in. I squeezed my eyes shut as the bed was pulled out. I reopened them slowly and found myself staring into the face of the same woman I had seen before I was put to sleep.

"Good morning sunshine." She chuckled, giving me a smile. She looked different, older somehow.

"Hi... How long was I... out?" I said, my voice rough and dry from not using it.

"6 years, Happy birthday Kiddo. You're a legal adult now." She said, somewhat loudly so I could hear her.

6 years. Meaning I was 19 years old, today. I smiled up at her as she loosened the restraints, "That's so cool! I'm not a kid anymore." I laughed, sitting up with her help.

"Hah, come on kid. Lets get you prepped for landing." She laughed, her voice hollowed and low as always, due to my hearing. I swung my feet over the bed and became aware of the slightly high gravity. I was skinny and small, so I had a bouncier step then the others. I turned and saw them pulling Jake out from his bed. I pulled myself over and smiled.

"Hi Jake!" I said happily, waving my hand. He looked older so then when I first met him, his face had a small hint of stubble and it was more chiseled then when I first met him 6 years ago before I was put to sleep.

"Violet?" He said frowning at me.

"The names Keytah. I decided I'd change it. Violets fine too, but now I prefer Keytah." I shrugged simply, crossing my legs as I floated.

He pushed himself up, "We'll, you got mighty big kid. I remember you where small. You still kinda are." He chuckled using the same bars I did to pull him around, I moved back as he grabbed his bag from the hold and I got mine.

He pulled himself to the seats where the others where waiting. He pulled himself down and strapped in. I sat next to him pulling my straps down as well. My travel clothes still fit me slightly to big, since it seemed I only grew a couple of more inches. I hummed softly as the ship began landing.

Suddenly, I became aware of a itty again and my ears began ringing. I covered them and put my head down as the ringing became numbing. It was so bad that I couldn't hear anything, but I felt Jake's hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. His mouth was moving but my head was hurting to much to read it.

When the ringing dulled I saw everyone grabbing their oxygen masks. I out mine on and turned to Jake, completely lost as t how to put it on. He nodded in understanding and grabbed it, placing it properly on my face before clicking it in and air flowed in as I took a breath, "Thank you." I breathed.

"Your welcome." He said louder than normal. I smiled as the door opened and bright light flooded in. I closed my eyes tight before opening them. The one working eye becoming used to the exposure rather quickly.

"Move out!" I heard the man yell, he yelled it but I heard it as a low muffle. I looked towards Jake and saw him opening a wheelchair. I waited for him to settle into it before I stood.

He wheeled out first and I followed suit. I lengthened my stride a bit to walk beside him as he weaved around a humongous robot with a man inside. He eyed us and I glared at him. I'm sure I looked more intimidating than I really was due to my white eye.

"Hey look at that, meal on wheels. Oh and a hot young thing." A few men said. I actually heard that since they didn't bother keeping quiet.

"Watch yourselves pigs." I growled glaring harder at them then I had at the other guy. My snappy attitude showing. They backed off seeing my face and I turned and walked away, next to Jake.

"Puppy's got bite." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up. I take after my aunt, my mother used to say." I hit him on the side of his head.

"Whose your aunt?" He chuckled, "I might like to meet her."

I shrugged, "according to mom, she's hard headed." I laughed.

We walked into the building together and towards the briefing room. I sat down on the table next to Jake, who was wheeled towards the back. I put my head in my arms and yawned.

"Jake. This is so boring." I whispered, sticking my tongue out. The guy at the front, I didn't even bother learning his name, seemed like a pompous asshole and I didn't like him.

"Just hold on a bit longer." He chuckled softly. I listened to him as I dazed and imagined what the Avatar would look like. According to Aunt Grace, it should've matured in 6 years. It had been ready for me for a year and a half now.

The meeting was over and I immediately hightailed it out of there, Jake wheeling himself behind me, laughing out loud. I turned and waited for him, when I saw a guy running up to him.

"Jake... Jake Sulley?" He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. Who are you?" He said, raising a brow.

"Norman Spellman. I worked with your brother." He said, holding a hand out. Jake shook it.

"You never told me you had a brother." I said, walking over.

"Had, he's dead." Jake said sullenly. I nodded and closed my mouth.

"Who's this?" Norman said turning towards me.

"The names Keytah." I said, sweeping a pretend bow, _"Do you speak Na'vi?" _I said in the native language.

_"Yes, I learned for awhile. You?" _He said back.

"Two years. But my mom made sure I learned it from when I was in fifth grade, to the point I left to here. When I was 13 years old." I smiled up at him.

"OH! You're the little girl everyone was talking about." he said suddenly.

"Yeah. That would be me. Shall we go meet Grace?" I questioned. I was slightly eager to meet the Aunt I hadn't known I had until several years ago.

"I think we should see the Avatars. I know the way." Norman smiled before leading us, his bag draped over his shoulders. I held mine around my shoulder, the rest slung across my body and other hip.

I followed swiftly behind Norman, my shorter legs needing to take longer strides to keep up with his near 6 foot something frame. Jake wheeled next to me, easily keeping up. We ran into a man who appeared to be in his early to mid 30's with glasses and curly black hair. He had a sort of stomach.

"You guys must be the Avatar drivers. Welcome, would you like to see them?" He said after Norman introduced us. I snapped to attention when Jake tapped my side. I looked up and saw him staring at me with a hand out.

"Oh. I'm Keytah." I shook his hand.

"Max." He nodded, "Just a question, not to be rude or anything but can you see out of your left eye?" He frowned slightly.

"No. I lost it when I was sick and I can't hear out of my left ear and more than half the hearing in my rights gone. Accident when I was a kid." I told him, putting my hands behind my back.

"Ah. Grace might need to know that. Anywho let's go see us some Avatars." He's aid before turning away. I followed after him, my childish antics getting the best of me. I couldn't wait to see my new body.

"Excited are we?" Max asked raising a brow. Jake and Norm where a few feet behind us, talking presumably.

"Yes! Aunty Grace made mine as a birthday present." I said clapping my hands together.

"You're Grace's niece? She was talking about you, your name was Violet. Right? Why did you say Keytah?" He questioned as he unlocked the door.

"My mom told me since I was coming here, I'd want to change my name. Make it a whole new start. Things are pretty bad on Earth." I sighed.

"Ah, your mothers a smart woman." He said walking in. I followed after and Jake came in, followed shortly by Norman.

"She is indeed." I nodded as we walked over to, two tanks filled with Light. Lue water. There were strange looking blue creatures in there that closely resembled humans, except they were huge and had a bunch of different characteristics.

"They matured on the way over here." Max explained when Sam asked a question from the other side of the tube. I looked at his and I marveled at the uniqueness and utter beauty.

"Is this what the natives look like." I said, my mouth partially open.

"Yes. Except they have slightly narrower features and only four fingers. Plus they have narrowe frames, then most of us do. Would you like to see yours?" He asked walking over.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Dr. Grace, has yours put in a special tube. It looks a bit different then the ones we created." he said as he opened a pod and I saw my Avatar for the first time.

"She's beautiful." I gasped. It was true. My Avatar was ten times more prettier than I would ever be. I looked and watched as she twitched, her feet kicking out. I looked at her hands, she only had four fingers and her toes only had four appendages, "Why does she have four fingers and four toes on each hand and foot?" I said.

"That was something none of us could figure out. If you notice, she much smaller than the others. Roughly four and a half inches shorter to be exact." Max explained.

"Yeah, her hairs spot on though. It's got my birthmark, that's for sure." I laughed looking at her hair. Sure enough, she had a thick streak of white in front as her bangs and a bit down the right side. Her long braid was floating in the water. I looked at her color and saw the gorgeous blue and the darker blue lines down her body. I looked at her chest and saw she had slightly bigger chest than I would've guessed. I face palmed and looked at the spots she had. They where light blue and dotted down her back in swirling patterns, down her arms, legs, back and her stomach was slightly lighter than the rest of her body.

"When can we take them out?" I said, clapping my hands together.

"When Grace comes back. Lets go wait for her." Max smiled. I followed after, running into a man who wanted to speak to Jake.

"I need to go speak to Quaritch. He wishes to talk to me." Jake said. Max waved him off and he wheeled after the man.

The three of us walked to another room, Max called it the 'Link room' it was where we would do our linking to the bodies and then we'd record the daily events. Everyday.

We all sat down in the chairs as one of the machines kept running.

"Grace is in that one." Max pointed out.

"I can't wait to meet her." I said happily. Norman nodded in agreement.

"You know she wrote the book on Pandora. Every fact is real." He told me.

I smiled, "Oh don't worry. I know, my mother told me it was all true. Wanna know why?" I said, swinging my legs back and forth, the tips of my feet skimming the ground.

"Why?" Norman said.

"Ses my aunt. My mothers the younger sister of Grace." I said, smiling so all my teeth showed.

"You're... The n-niece of Grace?" he stuttered, "THE Grace Augustine." He asked, his eyes wide.

"The ONLY niece of Grace Augustine. Violet Burgess at your service. But call me Keytah. My mother wanted me to change my name, since this is sort of a new start." I laughed holding a hand out. He grabbed it and shook it again.

"So you are the kid they were talking about. Grace Augustine's only niece. Wow." Norman said, still about awestruck.

"Have you ever met her?" He asked me.

"Nope. I've only seen her in pictures of when my mom and her were younger." I shrugged, my hand going to hold the necklace that was around my neck. I had forgotten about it, until the chain rubbed against my neck.

"I'm back. What did I miss?" Jake's laughter said filtering through the room. It was hollow and low for me.

"Nothing much. Just exchanging pleasantries." I chuckled holding a fist out. He bumped it before he stopped.

"What are we waiting for?" He questioned.

"Aunt Grace to come out of Link." I shrugged as the machine slowed, "Speak of the devil." I mumbled as Max stood up.

He walked over as the pod opened and she yelled, "I need my cigarettes." I stifled laughter as Norman got up and walked over. I followed with Jake at my side.

I saw her with a cigarette plunged between her lips. She turned and saw us, "New Drivers? Names." She asked. Her short red hair was curled and brushing her face.

"Norman Spellman" Norman introduced.

"How's your Na'vi?" She asked.

_"It's a pleasure to meet you. May Eywa be with you in all things." _He spoke out. It sounded a bit too formal.

"Sounds a bit to formal. And you two?" She asked.

"Jake Sulley." He held a hand out. She looked at him.

"I know you. We need your brother. You kno the one that actually trained for this." She snipped. Now I know where my personality came from.

"Listen, I know this is a big inconvenience but can we try at least." He said,rubbing his face.

"And you?" She said looking at me. I held the necklace before introducing myself.

"My names Keytah. My mothers your sister." I said softly.

"So you're my niece." I felt her arms on my shoulders asshe looked down at me, "Abut small for an 18year old. But you look so much like her. I know about the hearing disability too. It might not be good, but we can work with it." She pulled me in for a hug, "God you look just like her. How is she?" She said when she pulled back.

"She's good. The last time I saw her at least. She reads your books everyday, and she taught me the Language from when I was a fifth grader to when I left." I explained.

"Ah, that's good." she gave me a smile.

"When can we suit up?" I smiled back.

"Now if you want. We have the beds ready." She shrugged.

"Sweet. Which ones mine?" I said.

"Table 3." She replied. I ran towards it as she talked to Jake. I couldn't hear them but I poked the bed. It was a gooey substance.

"Just hop in and I'll do the rest." I slid myself in, the substance was cool to the touch. I laid back as she laid a metal wire over my body and around my head.

"Just let your mind go blank and relax." She told me, putting a hand in my head.

"I have something to tell you." I said.

"Yes?"

"I lost the sight in my left eye when I was 11 from illness. But I can work perfectly fine without it, as well as my hearing." I said quickly.

She sighed, "She left that out. Don't worry we'll work on it. Now relax and I'll see you on the flip side kiddo." She closed the hover above me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Relax. Breathe.

I let my mind drift off, all thoughts going away. I suddenly became aware of leaving my body as my mind stilled and went blank. I saw colors and different designs and patterns before I heard a woman say.

Loud and Clear.

"She's in."

* * *

**Chapter end :3**

**Hope you enjoyed. I decided Grace should be nicer to her niece so she is, plus Keytah has the same snappy attitude as her. **

**Sorry if its going a bit slow...**

**Lol. The next chapter we get to meet the other Na'vi c:**

**Yay!**

**-IcePrincess❤**


End file.
